baseballsuperstars2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Baseball Superstars 2012
Baseball Superstars 2012 is a video game developed and published by GAMEVIL Inc. for iOS as well as Android devices for free. Overview 'Game modes' The game gives the player a few options on how they want to play the game. The player can start separate careers as a pitcher or batter, known as My Pitcher and My Batter, or they can manage a whole team, known as My Team. If the player wish to go straight into the action, they can can choose Exhibition, where they can choose their team and the opponent and play a friendly match. In My Team, the player can choose to play a friendly match, play a tournament against NPCs, or go up against a live player in an online match. To play online, the player must choose Match Mode, which will find a match, unless if the player wishes to find another player or friend directly. For a mission-based game mode, there is Mission Mode, where the player can complete certain tasks in order to win a certain number of G Points as a reward. 'Baseball Gameplay' It depends on how much of a game the player participates in; in My Pitcher and My Batter, the player will only be in some parts of the game, based on their character's place in the batting lineup or what pitching position they have. With My Team, the player must participate in the whole game, or they can choose to play what innings or certain parts of the game they want. ell of Fame character, who will be signed to a team, and will play for ten years (with each year consisting of 45 games), honing skills and making friends as they go along. There are options that the player can turn b3tplayer more than just pressing a few buttons. 'Baseball Characters Met' *3'Manager' - The manager of the team, who will evaluate your previous' gameplay and is the 'leader' of everything.tf4arly in the gae *'Newb' - Newb doesn't come 'Super Playersf' Super players are the bas *the player finds annoying at first, and a friend of the Manager. *'Bora' - A young adult who seems immature and rowdy at first, but then starts to develop small feelings towards the player. *'Medica' - A nurse at the Hospital. *'Leony' - A Savannah-style baseball-playing queen with a cat-like personality. *'Luna' - A busy maid. *'Hunter' - A hunter. *'Pluto' - A humanoid alien! *'Boomstar' - A robot from the future! *'Chi - '''A magic-wielding baseball player. 'Pitching' In Pitching (using Smart Pitching), the player can use their finger to do a movement that will tell their pitcher what to throw. Without Smart Pitching, the player will choose what pitch they want and wil lhave to time it to perform a well-thrown pitch. The player can strike the batter out and advance, or the batter will hit the ball and get out or advance to a base. 'Batting' In Batting (using Smart Batting), the player can move the area where they're going to hit a lot more in comparison to if they weren't using Smart Batting. Upon hitting the ball, the player will run to the next base and may advance if they see the chance, although the chances are small sometimes. The player can hit a homerun, should they hit the ball in the correct spot at the correct time. 'Gameplay outside of Baseball' When the player isn't playing a match, they are given freedom outside of the Stadium, where the games are played. Along their journey, the player will meet a few notable characters, who are used as Super Players (friends and foes alike); these characters also have special endings when the player finishes their 10-year career. 'Locations' *'Home' - This is where the player can rest to increase their Morale and see the overview of their character's career, as well as level up skills. The player can also edit their Super Pitch here. *'Stadium' - Where the player starts games. *'Shop' - This is where the player can purchase new equipment or anything that will enhance their player's abilities. *'Yard' - The yard is where the player practices and trains, thus increasing the levels of their skills. *'Hospital' - The hospital is where the player can go if they are injured or procure an illness that must be treated. *'Library' - The library is where the player can see the year's records and take the Baseball Quiz, which will award them with G Points if they get the answer correct. *'Park' - The Park is where the player can perform a part-time job if they are in need of money. 'Other Gameplay''' The player can also edit the current teams and the names of all the NPC players on them. With the teams, the player can completely change the team colors, emblem, and even rename the team. With NPCs, the player can only rename them to their liking. Category:Baseball Superstars 2012